FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to graphic data processing. More particularly, the invention concerns an improvement on or relating to a method and system for processing wide varieties of graphic or pattern data which are divided into pages.
DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As a method of preparing a data base of map data which cover intrinsically extensive space, it has heretofore been known to divide the map data into pages for storage and management. This known system is advantageous in that only the data regions required for retrieval, display, edition or the like may be extracted and loaded into a memory of a computer system.
Also, reading of broken lines or superposed lines has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,077 and 4,550,434.
However, no proposal has been made for a system which is capable of executing various functions such as retrieval, display, editing and the like on the graphic or map data stored over and across a large number of pages without regard to the page boundaries.